At present, existing virtual/augmented reality displays and transparent displays are typically implemented using traditionally structured Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panels and Organic Light-Emitting Display (OLED) panels.
Moreover as there is a growing display definition as required, there is also a growing demand of display devices with a high Pixels Per Inch (PPI).